<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Back by KYotodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133372">Talk Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo'>KYotodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“要是你再这么叫我，我会叫你‘爹地’，”麦考伊说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610425">Talk Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo">KYotodo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>派克说出“我那里永远给你准备了一瓶很棒的威士忌”已经是一年前的事情了。麦考伊第一次呼叫他询问提议是否还有效也已经过去了十个月。</p><p>而他发现自己爱上这位漂亮又好心肠，而且似乎深爱着柯克的年轻人已经是七个月前的事情了。</p><p>事实上，麦考伊从来没有谈起过他对柯克的感情。他就只是没法不聊柯克。总是柯克做了什么，柯克怎么犯蠢，柯克这个，柯克那个。派克也很关心柯克，但他并不算他的朋友。只要柯克还留在星舰里，他并不在乎柯克都干了什么。</p><p>但如果麦考伊想谈起他，那派克就会听。</p><p>不过今晚麦考伊似乎很疲惫。他没说什么，也没喝什么。这份安静非常恼人，派克终于忍无可忍了。</p><p>“怎么了，孩子？”他问道。他知道麦考伊很讨厌被叫作“孩子”。他期待着麦考伊反唇相讥，而麦考伊也确实这么干了。不过他说的话惊到了派克。</p><p>“要是你再这么叫我，我会叫你‘爹地’，”麦考伊说。</p><p>派克不太确定他是不是在开玩笑。同样，他也不太确定自己该怎么回答。要是他不知道麦考伊对柯克的感情的话，他肯定会说医生是在调情。</p><p>不过，麦考伊今晚确实举止反常。派克润湿嘴唇。“不要顶嘴，孩子。”</p><p>麦考伊头也不抬地拖长了声音回道：“不然呢，爹地？”</p><p>行，他绝对是在调情。</p><p>“不然我可能得打你屁股，”派克说。他的心跳开始加速。</p><p>麦考伊坏笑起来。他扑扇着睫毛望向派克。“无意冒犯，爹地，我觉得你不敢。”</p><p>他看起来如此美丽，派克得深吸一口气才能压抑住翻腾的感情。“过来这里，”他命令道。麦考伊挑起眉毛，但遵从了命令。派克把他拉到自己膝上。医生肯定能察觉到他的勃起，但他没有挣扎。他没有站起来跑掉。所以，没错，他们真的要这么干了。尽管派克仍然困惑不已，他可不会放过这么好的机会。</p><p>“五下，因为你的顶嘴，”他警告道，“你会为我数出来的，明白吗？”</p><p>“明白，爹地，”麦考伊调笑道。</p><p>“为了你的态度另加五下，”派克补充道。“你应该称呼‘长官’。”</p><p>“明白，长官，”麦考伊拖长了声音。这回答直接传到派克的下腹；他想要抚摸膝上的臀瓣，就这样操进去，但他不知道麦考伊会不会允许他这么做。所以他不加警告地掌掴了麦考伊。</p><p>麦考伊弹了一下，但保持着静默。这真的很奇怪：麦考伊从来不会保持安静，而派克喜欢他的声音。他本来应该直接发问的，但也许那样的话就不会出现眼下这种情况了。</p><p>“你没有被正确地打过屁股吗？”取而代之，派克说道，“数出来。现在。”</p><p>麦考伊不屑地呼了口气。“一下。”</p><p>“一下，什么？”</p><p>“一下，长官。”</p><p>“很好，”派克喃喃地说。他又抽了一下。这一次医生大声数了出来。每一记掌掴都在他的声音中注入更多颤抖。到最后，派克几乎可以肯定，麦考伊哭了一点点。“你吸取教训了吗？”他温和地问道。</p><p>“要是我说不的话，你会继续打我吗？”</p><p>派克叹了口气。“看来对你来说惩罚不起作用。”</p><p>“的确，”麦考伊赞同道。他坐了起来，没费心请示派克。不过，他也没有起身离开；他跨坐在派克膝上，他自己的勃起贴在派克的腹部上。“奖励更有用些。”他低声说。</p><p>“当真？”派克抓住麦考伊的臀部，将他拉得更近。“看来你已经有想要的奖励了。介意分享一下吗？”</p><p>“你会给我吗？”麦考伊脸上浮现出一种奇怪的神色。</p><p>“我什么时候拒绝过你了？”尽管麦考伊索取的也仅仅是一杯威士忌。</p><p>麦考伊脸上有什么东西变了。“没有，”他喃喃地说道，然后捧起派克的脸亲吻他。他的嘴唇柔软甜蜜，正是派克此前暗地里想象过的那样。派克一动不动，麦考伊咬了下他的嘴唇。</p><p>“现在你要对我说不了吗？”他问道。</p><p>“莱纳德，”派克把他推开一点，“发生了什么？你从来不想要这个。”</p><p>“这重要吗？”麦考伊扭了扭腰胯，派克骤然吸了口冷气。他猛地闭上眼睛，抓住麦考伊的腰强迫他停下来。</p><p>“是的，这很重要。我需要知道你真正想要的是什么，”派克坚持道，“如果你想要的是单纯的性，我不会反对；但如果我无意中利用了你，我永远不会原谅自己。所以，发生了什么？”</p><p>“行吧，”麦考伊嘟囔道。他从派克膝上跳下去，拾起自己的酒杯，把剩下的威士忌一口饮尽。派克注视着他的背影，已经开始怀念怀中的热度，但他紧紧闭着嘴。麦考伊花了点时间来回踱步，然后转过身来。</p><p>“我和吉姆吵架了，”他语气死板地说。当然是因为柯克啦！并不是说派克期望着别的什么，但他仍然十分失望。不过他小心地藏好自己的情绪。</p><p>“关于？”</p><p>“我不记得了，”麦考伊阴沉地说。这不是他第一次就无关紧要的小事和柯克吵起来。柯克很固执，而麦考伊不遑多让。他们关心彼此，但这并不意味着他们在每件事上都能达成一致。考虑到他们俩的争吵总是能让麦考伊出现在派克的房间里，他不能说他很在意。</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“然后我来找你，”麦考伊走近了些，屈膝跪在派克分开的双腿之间，将手搭在派克大腿上。“我已经烦了你多久了？一年了吧？你一直很耐心地支持我。我很感激。”他停下来，拇指无意识地在派克大腿内侧打转。“然后我意识到，吉姆是我最好的朋友，但他对我从不像你对我这么好。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，抬头看向派克的眼睛。“我知道你这么做全是为了吉姆，我也知道你只是很慷慨，但是——”</p><p>“我不是为了吉姆才这么做的，我是为了你，”派克打断了他。</p><p>麦考伊看起来大为震惊。“为什么？”他吐出一个词来。</p><p>“因为我喜欢你，”派克说，“拜托，医生，你没有这么迟钝吧。”</p><p>麦考伊一言不发地瞪着他。派克摇摇头，抬手抚摸麦考伊拆脸，然后倾身亲吻了他。“说出来，”他贴着麦考伊的嘴唇说道，“说你想要我，我就是你的。”</p><p>“今晚？”</p><p>“你想要多久都行。”派克许诺道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>